Seemingly Impossible Task
by Mad Rollinstone
Summary: Integra decides that she wants to create a new breed of vampire, one completely under her control, and commands Alucard and Seras to have sex and produce a powerful baby made of the oldest Vampiric blood. But there's a problem; neither of the vampires are attracted to the other. Alucard believes his Childe to be too weak and beneath him, and Seras is intimidated by her Master.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLSING CHALLENGE: Integra decides that she wants to create a new breed of vampire, one completely under her control, and commands Alucard and Seras to have sex and produce a powerful baby made of the oldest vampiric blood. But there's a problem; neither of the vampires are attracted to the other. Alucard believes his Childe to be too weak and beneath him, and Seras is intimidated by her Master and fighting against her new nature as an immortal. Getting them together seems utterly impossible! From Princess Destiny.**

Fangs dug into Alucard's lower lip as a smile was forced even with s clenched jaw. Beside him, his young fledgling stood trembling with fear and disbelief about what had just been asked of them. For a moment he pictured himself sending the desk in front of them flying through the window, his master with it. Tearing the smirk of the old butlers face he'd proceed to tear out the mercenaries' last eye. His child seemed to pick up on his rage and shifted further away from him which only made things worse.

"With this freak epidemic and the changing times we too have to change. We need a new vampire, but not just any knew vampire. Since you have the oldest, most powerful blood Alucard I want it to be a child of both you and Seras." She held her stern look as always but he couldn't help but wonder if she was laughing inside as her mind blocked his. With a barely shifting gaze, Alucard could see not only the blush that stained her cheeks but the tears that had settled in the corner of each eye as she fought to keep them at bay.

A barely audible acknowledgement of orders was heard before both Vampires fled the room. Seras bolted at full speed while her master just took long heavy, almost stomping strides. The blonde girl quickly burst through her door before slamming it shut and falling to the floor. Shaking, she just sat there.

Alucard glared at the door for awhile, though it wasn't all direct at his fledgling. Who had ever heard of true Vampires having their own children? Stupid humans they meddle in what never was theirs to touch. Now even the super natural were unnatural! Most of all however, why her? The fledgling who was so opposed to a choice she made herself. She was endangering herself even leaving her room. Now his master wanted her to bare his child.

For a fleeting moment he let himself feel his child's fear and distress. Something briefly passed into his cold heart but it was so brief, he put it down to bad blood. He knew his master wouldn't pay for artificial, not that he'd stoop to that level. The idea of fucking his fledging though made things stir that he had thought buried. She wasn't good enough, a vampire that wouldn't drink blood. It was ridiculous and on principle he wouldn't go along with it.

Why should he! He'd never even let himself look at her like that. Sure the French man fawned over. That pervert really didn't have that higher standard, though now he thought about he was pretty sure he didn't have any standards at all. A massive sigh slipped through his lips as he sat lazily on his throne, head tilted to the ceiling. The resounding knock that disturbed his peace and shattered the hold of his silence.

"What?" the echo from the roar almost drowned out the gulp from the form behind the door. A shaking Police Girl was revealed holding onto her coffin with an almost smug Walter beside her. The small Draculina feeling very much out of place as she waited for Walter to explain her arrival.

"Sir Integra has ordered the two off you to share a room for the time being." The human walked in seemingly unaffected by the elder vampire's death glare the scared his child stiff until he took her coffin from her and dropped it on the floor against a cold dungeon wall. "Be nice it's not her fault, at least try not to scare her anymore than she already is."

The smug smile still in place the old human quickly left leaving an awkward silence between the two creatures of the night. Alucard finally let go of the breath he was holding and turned to the still shaking Seras. She shrunk bad from his outstretched hand until rather than the slap she was somewhat expecting was but a gentle ruffling of her hair. He calmed when she smiled so innocently at the touch. "Go to sleep Police Girl."

With a turn on his heel the older Vampire strode quickly to his chair and just seemed to relax until he realise that out of the corner of his eye he could view the young Victoria changing and hide that he was looking behind his glasses. What really got to him was the fact that he realised even with all the madness just thrust onto them he would have still peeked at her anyway. Alucard felt his fangs ache in his mouth as he silently watch his unaware fledgling remove her top and bra, allowing him a good view of her pale breasts.

Seras felt assured that her master would not look; something inside her head just calmed her so she could finish changing. She slipped her top on before simply removing her skirt and pulling on her spotty blue night shorts. A quick look to her master who appeared to be staring off in the distance behind his glasses, gave her the unheard consent to get some sleep.

Pinching the bridge of his nose the still seated Vampire tried to wipe away the image of his fledgling from the inside of his eyes as well as ignore sensation that had arisen elsewhere. The want of utter destruction to turn his mind in another direction started to rise as he battled within himself just to sit still. With a sigh, as he finally calmed with the rising sun, he allowed himself some sleep.

**Still a bit stuck with more than I wanted and still working on my original work over on fiction press. Please review but no haters. **

**Mad Rollinstone**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seemingly Impossible task**

**I'm working on a lot of stuff and job seeking again but I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Chapter 2**

Alucard awoke to the sound of sobbing through gritted teeth. Looking to the side it was clear that the sound was coming from his Police girl's coffin. He wondered down the mental bond as he crept towards the box where she was sleeping. In the haze of her dream he could clearly identify with the overwhelming helplessness and fear.

He watched her relive her childhood trauma, the pain at the demise of her parents. Following with her as she seemed to relive her life never really being understood, struggling but always managing to stay alive. She strove to exist. A smile crept across his face as he drew open the lid. He could respect her for that.

"Police girl!" he called sternly to try to draw her into some state of awareness. The mess of tears that latched onto his shirt surprised him with her red glowing eyes. He felt rage and an unfamiliar strength rise in her as she shook before him. The master vampire ran a gloved hand across her cheek in an effort to soothe her.

"Not again, never again." The smaller vampire growled out through gritted teeth. She willed herself to stop shaking before her master. "I will not feel like that again. I won't be helpless or scared or so weak. I'll kill them, I'll teach them pain. I'm never going to be like that again. I will always keep going."

Tears flooded her eyes that were stern enough to match his own, even through her pain. Holding the girl to his chest as he slowly rocked her. The police girl going faint from the massive amount of blood loss sustain from her tears. For the first time they were close. He knew the pain and could empathise with her suffering. It disturbed him to feel that she knew him. Not that she was conscious of it.

The reaction to such horror was like how it began for himself. Through different circumstance but the strong will to exist against the odds was there connecting them. It was not a good path, he'd gone insane and had transformed into something that he wasn't even sure was himself. Still he kept going and so would she. She was precious, his precious police girl and he would never let her go though he still wasn't up to admitting why to himself.

Alucard tried to lie her down after awhile when she was sleeping calmly but she clung to him with such intensity he had to roughly pry her arms off together as to remove one and let it go only lead to him being grabbed again. She woke again with a start. **"Master don't go, please no!" **the plea directly to his mind made him take hold of her again and climb into the coffin with her.

The much larger vampire shifted awkwardly for a moment to get comfortable in her slightly too small bed. Finally comfortable he reset the lid and slowly drifted off as the police girl clung to him, already asleep.

Alucard stirred as the sun started to set, feeling warmer and better rested than he could recall experiencing. Looking down he saw his still sleeping fledgling, clinging to him with her hands caught up in his coat while she straddled a leg. To his embarrassment he purred as she gently shifted and clung to him tighter. He could feel her breasts pushing into his form and bit back a groan.

Images flashed of what he'd glimpsed before. A long wet tongue licked over his lips as he found himself becoming aroused. When it came to his carnal desires, fine breasts were a high priority in terms of lovers. He tried to tell himself no, that he wouldn't give in to his master's demands about having a child with the girl. It was foolish to even try as new arguments quickly came to mind.

The most logical one was simply that there was a good chance no child would come from the union. If his master wanted them to try, he could see no reason to deny her other than his pride. Though after feeling such a connection to the girl clinging to him with such desperation he couldn't bear to bring her hurt unlike so many others.

Even with more caring thoughts, if the girl were to wake up or move slightly it would be impossible to ignore the hard bludge straining at his pants. He panic slightly as he had no clue on how she felt. He was her sire and it was now a great worry that she saw him in a fatherly light and he was unsure if he could ever amount to anything more in her eyes. He could often feel fear radiating off her from close proximity to himself.

For the first in what felt like decade the young Vampiress felt content. There was something about her Master that soothed her. Even with all that he was capable of she would still follow him and stay by his side. It was more than simple adoration and far more than what the master servant bond required her to feel.

To disappoint him hurt her but she was unwilling to give up who she was. In truth she didn't really know who she was. It was hard to explain. She feared the blood would take her and she would become a full blown monster. The blood made her nightmares return. She'd forgotten what could have been if the men had never come out of sheer torment from the dreams.

Awareness slowly sank into the young vampire though her eyes remained closed. The innocent girl was only well too aware of her position astride her Master's leg. Fledgling clinging to her Master. A hot flush flooded her cheeks and made her tingle all over. She opened her eyes to see her Master gazing at her.

Their eyes met and the Elder brushed the young one's hair out of her face. The young Victoria blushed and the situation suddenly became awkward. A tangle of limbs emerged from the simple coffin and all visual contact was broken as their backs faced each other. The young fledgling grabbing her uniform from the night before and exited the room.

Whispers from her mind drifted through the bond to unintentionally tell him of her intention to take a shower. The master vampire tired hard to fight the thoughts away. Those perverted thoughts that he knew had been there. Those perverted thoughts that with those strange orders managed to break through. Part of him wished to go back and sit and use some self control before her peeped.

That part lost as he melted to shadows that slipped through the lower floors until he reached the only designated female bathroom in the Manor, other than Sir Integra's private unsuit. He could already hear the water running as steam slipped under the door. Taking a more natural form he passed through the door with ease.

The shower had glass doors and he simply took a seat on the bench next to her clothes. Alucard found himself unable to look away from her wet form. He watched her take soap and lather up her whole body. A long tongue licked at his fangs as he felt himself harden in his pants. It became worse when he witnessed her hand slip between her thighs as she began to pleasure herself.

She couldn't help it, she just couldn't. Her master would hate her but she couldn't deny her body. Being so innocent the young vampire was still quite inexperienced at bringing herself pleasure. It took some time before she finally found realised with a long moan of "Master!". The poor Police Girl was quite shocked to realise that someone was in the room.

A hot red blushed formed on her face when she her master with a sated look in his eyes and his soft cock out still being held by his semen covered hands.

"Police Girl!" drawled out over his tongue as they made lustful eye contact for the first time since.

**I feel it seems to be going a bit fast so I might re write this chapter later. Please Review. If you favourite it then review too. It doesn't have to be long but I like acknowledgement. **

**Mad Rollinstone**


End file.
